songracefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 3
The third season of Daniel's Song Race premiered on 2 August 2018, on SCF. Twelve contestants were selected to compete in the running. On 19 June 2018, Daniel's Song Race was announced to run its third season. A teaser was released for the season the same day. The casting for the competition closed on July 2018 and the contestants were announced after the finale of the first season. The competition premiered on 2 August 2018. The promo theme for season three was confirmed to be "Glitter and Sparkles". Special photos of each contestant were taken in the promo theme photo shooting before the beginning of the season. This season also featured promo videos for each queen separately along with a tagline. __TOC__ Contestants :█ The contestant won Daniel's Song Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place & did not compete in final sing-off. :█ The contestant won the week along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the week. :█ The contestant was in the top but did not win the week. :█ The contestant placed low but not in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated and won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated, and was eliminated again after competing in the sing-off. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without competing in the sing-off. Episodes Episode 1: "The Song Race Throwback" Dates: 2 August 2018 – 4 August 2018 *'Guest Judge:' Madame Sheila *'Mini Challenge:' Song Race Quiz *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Andrélle and Scarlett von Kock *'Mini Challenge Advantage:' Be one of two team captains and choose your team mates *'Main Challenge:' The Song Race Throwback: Submit a former Daniel's Song Race song *'Main Challenge Winner:' Rigga Morris *'Bottom Two:' Anna Mae Rosé and Terra Dacty, *'Sing-Off Category:' Brandnew *'Sing-Off Choices:' "It's on You" by Cailee Ray (Anna Mae) and "Tie Me Down" by Gryffin feat. Elley Duhé (Terra) *'Eliminated: '''Terra Dactyl *'Farewell Message:' "''Whoops" Episode 2: "Tug My Heartstrings" Dates: 4 August 2018 – 7 August 2018 *'Guest Judge:' Hannah Montana *'Main Challenge:' Tug My Heartstrings: Submit a song with a guitar as a main instrument *'Main Challenge Winner:' Weedy Williams *'Bottom Two:' Ana Quinn and Scarlett von Kock *'Sing-Off Category:' Drum & Bass *'Sing-Off Choices:' "In Stillness" by Etherwood (Ana) and "Black Church" by Dimension (Scarlett) *'Eliminated:' Ana "Dur Bragh" Quinn *'Farewell Message:' "You win some, you lose some / but my dignity carries on / till we meet again, my queens / As of Scarlett... I thank you for a great sing-off, hun xx /Ana, over and out~" Episode 3: "It Takes Two to Tango" Dates: 7 August 2018 – 10 August 2018 *'Guest Judge:' Raini Rodriguez *'Mini Challenge:' Drag Babies *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Coal O'Ral and Scarlett von Kock *'Mini Challenge Advantage:' Pair the contestants for the main challenge *'Main Challenge:' It Takes Two to Tango: In pairs, send a song that makes you want to dance *'Main Challenge Winner:' Ana Skinnybreadqueen and Gemma Collins *'Bottom Two:' Coal O'Ral and Rigga Morris *'Sing-Off Category:' Schlager *'Sing-Off Choices:' "Himmel & Hölle" by Kerstin Merlin (Coal O'Ral) and "Wir 2 immer 1" by Vanessa Mai and Olexesh (Rigga) *'Eliminated:' Rigga Morris *'Farewell Message:' "See what happens when you try to Rigga Morris the competition? It was Rigga Morris, girl! Rigga Morris! Love you all, always and forever. ♥" Episode 4: "Time Travellers" Dates: 10 August 2018 – 14 August 2018 *'Guest Judge:' None *'Mini Challenge:' What's Another Year? *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Scarlett von Kock *'Mini Challenge Advantage:' Assign years for song releases to all the queens *'Main Challenge:' Time Travellers: Send a song released in the year that was assigned to you *'Main Challenge Winner:' Coal O'Ral *'Bottom Two:' Anna Mae Rosé and Scarlett von Kock *'Sing-Off Category:' Eurodance *'Sing-Off Choices:' "Wonderland (la la la la la la la la)" by ATC (Anna Mae) and "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada (Scarlett) *'Eliminated:' Anna Mae Rosé *'Farewell Message:' "Just, la la la la. It goes around the world. Just, la la la la. It goes around the world" Episode 5: "Eurovision Fest" Dates: 15 August 2018 – 17 August 2018 *'Guest Judge:' Lee Lin Chin *'Mini Challenge:' Flag Me *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Coal O'Ral *'Mini Challenge Advantage:' Pick a Eurovision country for yourself and assign countries to everyone else *'Main Challenge:' Eurovision Fest: Submit the best Eurovision entry from the country you received *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Andrélle *'Bottom Two: Ana Skinnybreadqueen and Gemma Collins *'Sing-Off Category: '''Folk-pop *'Sing-Off Choices: TBA *'Eliminated: '''TBA *'Farewell Message:' TBA Episode 6: ''"One Hit Wonder" Dates: 17 August 2018 – August 2018 *'Guest Judge:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' One Hit Wonder: Submit *'Main Challenge Winner: '''TBA *'Bottom Two: TBA *'Sing-Off Category: '''TBA *'Sing-Off Choices: TBA *'Eliminated: '''TBA *'Farewell Message:''' TBA Trivia *The theme for the season was Glitter and Sparkles ** It was the first time the competition had promo videos for each queen separately Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Season 3